


【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（四）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（四）

邕圣祐不得不承认姜丹尼尔是个很会玩的人。

像发了毒誓要玩遍拉斯维加斯所有可以进行的活动般，这三天，姜丹尼尔拉着他从一般观光行程如逛街、赏景、看秀，到独木舟、赛车等少见的户外活动，除了姜丹尼尔表示没有兴趣的赌博，几乎全都带着他做了遍，中间要不是邕圣祐极力反对，姜丹尼尔甚至还打算带他去高空弹跳。

任人生际遇如何坎坷，邕圣祐还是很珍惜生命的。

当然，陪着姜丹尼尔东奔西跑，邕圣祐得到的并不只有逐渐积累的黑色素与乳酸，衣服、鞋子、包包、手表，姜丹尼尔都一样不落地给他买齐了，同时也给他自己各买了一套，硬是要跟邕圣祐凑著穿情侣装。身为乙方，邕圣祐也只能由著他。

但总觉得哪里怪怪的。邕圣祐心想。明明这几天的活动都非常正常，该玩的玩，该吃的吃，该捞的油水也全都捞了，但他就是觉得少了什么，反覆思索了下，他才终于找到让自己如此焦躁不安的症结点。

这个甲方太好伺候了。

除了第一天晚上那个称不上吻的吻，撇除不小心与危机时刻的必要碰触，姜丹尼尔基本上没再碰过他一根汗毛。换作以前，哪个金主不是一天就做完全套，就是再害羞靦腆、再体力不济的，也都会跟他拉拉小手、亲亲小嘴什么的，哪个会像姜丹尼尔连房间都不准进、拍个自拍还自带绅士手的？亏姜丹尼尔还是个四肢健全、年轻气盛的男大生。

真是越想越诡异。邕圣祐怎么琢磨都无法参透姜丹尼尔至今都还不要求上床的理由到底是源自於对方的清新寡欲，还是自己的魅力不足。当然，他坚信真相属于前者的成份远大于后者。

话又说回来，若姜丹尼尔是以前旧金主的那些类型，邕圣祐早就乐得轻松，甚至额首称庆地觉得自己占到了个大便宜，也不会一个人在床上抱着棉被滚来滚去庸人自扰了。

回想起第一天见到姜丹尼尔的情景，那精壮紧实的腰腹上有几块腹肌到现在他都还数得出来，而每天看着一双肌肉勃发的长腿与坚硬结实的屁股在自己面前晃来晃去，完美身材的主人却总是只冲著他傻笑什么都不做，这种看得到吃不到的痛苦让身为双性恋的邕圣祐第一次深深觉得自己当交际花是种折磨。

不能说邕圣祐肉慾，他也是个年轻男人，有男性正常生理需求，如果做交际花做到还要自己回家DIY的份上，到底是他侮辱人还是人家侮辱他呢？

憋屈。太他妈憋屈了。

看着手机里这几天两人在各个旅游景点拍的合照，照片里眼角带颗芝麻粒的阳光大男孩正对着自己甜笑得连眼睛都快不见，再想想姜丹尼尔曾对他说过的那些话及之前谈到性爱话题时他羞赧受惊的模样，邕圣祐突然有个想法。

难道他是个bottom？

一瞬间，邕圣祐只觉得一切茅塞顿开、豁然开朗，仿佛同时解开了亚特兰蒂斯文明、尼斯湖水怪及月球外星人三项存在问题般自傲与痛快，只想为自己激情鼓掌。

一切都说得通了。酒吧里的暧昧、只多不少的给予、男大生少见的纯情、被动的肢体接触全都有了合理的解释。

姜丹尼尔是个bottom。

那个姜丹尼尔竟然是个bottom！

邕圣祐独自一人在酒店房间里笑得满地打滚。

擦擦眼角被大笑逼出的泪水，邕圣祐爬回被他弄得一团乱的大床，打开电脑，他拿出Anita的黑卡，火速预订了一间姜丹尼尔下榻饭店的顶级套房。看着手机里姜丹尼尔刚传来的明天预定行程，既然他的年轻金主是个纯情小零号，基於交际花的职业道德，邕圣祐觉得自己有必要改变对策，主动出击。

舔舔嘴，勾起嘴角，邕圣祐人生中第一次对明天有了期待。

 

 

 

姜丹尼尔总觉得今天的邕圣祐不太一样。

并非外观有所变化──基本上他还是遵照了两人间的情侣装约定穿着相互搭配的衬衫──而是整体氛围有些改变。若说前几天的邕圣祐是幽默风趣翩翩佳公子，那么今天的邕圣祐大概是贺尔蒙漏液发电厂小开，全身上下都散发着强烈的雄性气息，惹得每个经过他们身边的女性都频频回头寻找气味的源头，拉斯维加斯大道上的精品街瞬间成为猛兽相互竞争的丛林猎场，而身在这个猎场的正中央，姜丹尼尔觉得自己随时都有被身旁那个最难以被驯服的男人啃噬殆尽的可能。  
尤其是在他不停用手抚摸自己腰侧的现在。

「想要吗？」

「什么？」现在？在这里？这么突然？正被自己腰上那只爪子撩得心神不宁，姜丹尼尔一听邕圣祐用温柔中带点上扬的语气问自己想不想要，整个人便像触电般紧张地看向邕圣祐，连回话的声音都不自觉地颤抖。

被姜丹尼尔一脸警戒地看着，邕圣祐好笑地问：「你在紧张什么？我说酒。丹尼尔，你想喝一杯吗？」

  
视线从邕圣祐因全部露出的光洁额头而显得格外帅气的脸上移开，姜丹尼尔这才发现两人现正站在一间夜店门前，吵杂的人声与打着重低音节拍的电子音乐从店面深处源源不绝地传来，像另一个世界镶嵌在人行道边的出入口，透著一股超现实主义的气味。

  
「不如我们进去吧？」说着，邕圣祐移开原先放在姜丹尼尔腰上的手，用力捏了捏姜丹尼尔的肩颈，「你看起来很需要放松一下。」不轻不重地按摩了几下姜丹尼尔因敏感而僵硬的肌肉，邕圣祐似笑非笑地看了他一眼后就自顾自地推开夜店的大门。缓缓他那被邕圣祐这里摸摸那里捏捏后变得无比忐忑的心神，姜丹尼尔別无选择只能快步跟上。

  
或许邕圣祐说得对，他的确需要放松一下。

  
但绝对不是以这样的方式。

  
看着因为拥挤的人潮而紧紧贴在他面前的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔已经分辨不出胸腔里正大声鼓动的心脏究竟是因为震耳欲聋的音乐还是邕圣祐吐在自己面前的鼻息。

  
自从那天无意间发现邕圣祐对自己的吸引力早已远远超过外表与肉体后，姜丹尼尔对与邕圣祐间的肢体碰触便变得十分小心翼翼，毕竟当每一个细胞相互碰撞之际，他的心脏都会产生剧烈的心律不整，为了防止自己心脏爆裂而亡，除非必要，他能离邕圣祐多远就多远，大概也是这个缘故，几天下来，姜丹尼尔累积了不少压力。  
无论是心理还是生理。

  
不能碰却想碰，想碰可是又不能碰，明明连嚐都没嚐过，这种类似上了瘾后的戒断症状却让姜丹尼尔白日里见到邕圣祐就神经紧绷，而两人分手后的夜晚，全然放松的神经便将一天累积的精神压力一次性地灌入他无辜的下身，同时他一项自傲的超群记忆力便会推波助澜地在他脑内不停回放白天邕圣祐不经意间露出的每一寸肌肤。

  
他和邕圣祐没上过一次床，却早已做爱无数次。

  
这种在狂放与拘谨间的来回摆荡深深折磨著姜丹尼尔的身与心，或许只有不再看到那张脸才能有逃离的一天，无奈人性本贱，折磨归折磨，姜丹尼尔痛并快乐着。

  
「抱歉，」看着距离自己不到几公分的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐尴尬地笑了笑，「我没想到人会这么多。」

  
「…別介意。」

  
姜丹尼尔根本无暇在意这里的人是多是少，他只觉得自己热得慌，艰难地抬起手，他撩了撩领口，热气却始终聚集在他脸上，站在如此贴近的位置，邕圣祐一低头就能看见姜丹尼尔撩起的领口内一望无际的丘壑起伏，瞄了眼满脸通红的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐对昨晚自己推敲出的结论又更确信几分。

  
「到吧台那里吧，人这么多，喝一杯就回去？」邕圣祐提议道。

  
姜丹尼尔觉得如果再继续跟邕圣祐维持这个姿势，自己会做出什么事情连他自己都不知道，赶紧点点头，跟著邕圣祐钻出夜店舞池坐到了吧台边。邕圣祐为两人各点了两杯调酒，酒一上来，姜丹尼尔眉头一皱，立刻发现案情并不单纯。

  
看着台面上盛装着柠檬色调酒的鸡尾酒杯，曾在夜店吧台打过工的姜丹尼尔一眼便认出那杯酒的名称。

  
Between the sheets，床笫之间。

  
除了光是听上去便暧昧不已的名称外，也是杯著名的失身酒。

  
再看看邕圣祐为他自己点的调酒，同样黄橙橙的颜色，名字却是Screwdriver。

  
有意思。

  
被邕圣祐今天一反常态的氛围所震慑，姜丹尼尔几乎都忘了一件重要的事情：这是个人吃人的世界。你不吃人，就等着被人吃。

  
见邕圣祐一双眼睛泛著精光，姜丹尼尔觉得自己今晚切身体会了一场弱肉强食的残酷，就在他正因为一个悸动而犹豫不决的时候，早有人背地里盘算著要怎么将他连皮带骨地拆吃入腹。  
非常有意思。

  
他以为今天在自己面前上演的只是一场邕圣祐单方面的狩猎，却忘了自己早在里头扮演了一个至关重要的角色。丛林中的狩猎可不只存在于猛兽之间。若邕圣祐是这个丛林猎场中的王者，那么，站在这只披覆著黑色柔软皮毛的大型猫科动物身旁的自己，便是狩猎王者的猎人。面对猎物的挑衅，猎人没有不举枪威吓的道理。

  
看向冲著自己勾著嘴角笑得暧昧的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔也回以一个了然的微笑，心里有了今天就把对方办了的决心。

  
邕圣祐深知他会读懂自己的暗示，却还不晓得姜丹尼尔心中所想的与自己天差地远，手支著头，他笑看着姜丹尼尔从皮夹里掏出信用卡。「如何？这杯酒点得还行吗？」

  
「很好，非常合我的胃口。」签着帐单，面带微笑，姜丹尼尔头也没抬地说。

  
「那就好，」见姜丹尼尔收起簽帐本上的信用卡，邕圣祐掏出口袋里早上预先从柜台拿来的房卡，将之放在台面上后一手推向了他，「因为我有点醉了。」

  
看了眼台面上一口未动的两杯调酒，接过面前的房卡，姜丹尼尔将之放在西装外套胸前的口袋中。

  
「那我们最好赶快回去。」

 

 

 

邕圣祐预订的套房在顶层，恰好就在姜丹尼尔房间的隔壁。经过那间现正作为运营中心的房间，即使外表毫无异样，意识到邕圣祐正步步接近真相的核心，姜丹尼尔还是不由得一阵紧张，心虚地看了眼房间门牌，他走向邕圣祐订的隔壁房，滴地一声刷过了房卡。

  
房间灯光乍现的剎那，一道黑影扑面而来。

  
带上房门的瞬间，邕圣祐一把将姜丹尼尔推到门边，欺身而上后二话不说就吻了上去。不若自己的薄唇，姜丹尼尔的唇厚薄适中，较上唇微厚的下唇便於啃咬，软中带韧的触感更是让他流连不已，但邕圣祐想要更多。他想要品嚐姜丹尼尔这张总让自己咬牙切齿的嘴究竟是个什么滋味。

  
软舌撬开姜丹尼尔的唇瓣，在对方毫无防守意识的情况下，轻而易举地便深入了敌方阵营，邕圣祐的舌头十分灵活，姜丹尼尔能感受到当自己与之纠缠时从舌下传来的阵阵酥麻，时不时被舔弄的口腔上壁与牙床让他头皮发麻，而因相互纠缠而逐渐减少的空气更让他感到晕眩，两人的鼻息此起彼落地喷洒在对方脸上，直到透明的津液从两人交叠的唇间滑落，邕圣祐才停止这个湿热的长吻，缓缓从姜丹尼尔口中退出。

  
看着从自己嘴里被邕圣祐舌尖带出的透明丝线，姜丹尼尔浑身燥热了起来，一阵热流朝下腹湧去，熟悉的闷胀感袭上心头，竟是就这么硬了。

  
感受到大腿间的硬物，邕圣祐轻笑了几声。「宝贝真是敏感。」

被邕圣祐这般用言语轻薄，姜丹尼尔也不气恼，反而敛起眉眼凑近邕圣祐唇边轻声说道：「我是第一次。」

  
男人对『第一次』总有种说不清道不明的向往与追捧，像是圣诞节清晨的礼物，明明早已知道内容物，却还是能勾起些许紧张与期待，又像是游戏里的角色扮演，象征著全然的支配与拥有。

  
邕圣祐自然也不例外。

  
姜丹尼尔无论身材或是长相都属于上上乘，本来就是个尤物，若再加上是初夜，更是让人兴奋得不能自己，邕圣祐心下一激动，捧著姜丹尼尔的脸蛋就朝他嘴唇亲了好几口。

  
「放心吧宝贝，交给我。」沉迷地看着姜丹尼尔那双因微微下垂而格外惹人怜爱的眼睛，邕圣祐勾了勾嘴角，「我技巧很好的。」说着，他脱下姜丹尼尔的西装外套，一颗颗地解开了姜丹尼尔身上的衬衫扣子，像摸着易碎品般，他将手覆上了眼前那练得恰到好处的精壮上身，手上冰凉的温度惹得姜丹尼尔同时嘶地倒抽了口气。

  
因情慾而微微泛红的匀称胸肌随着姜丹尼尔的呼吸上下起伏，邕圣祐能感受到那胸肌下正剧烈跳动着的心脏，顺着腰侧细致平滑的肌肤往下，紧实的六块腹肌纹理分明，陷在肌肉与肌肉间沟壑的手指甚至能感受到姜丹尼尔肌肤底下血液的流湧，近乎迷恋地，邕圣祐舔上姜丹尼尔结实的腹肌，手则延著两侧人鱼线逐渐向下摸去，解开皮带，在沿途留下一道暧昧色情的水光后，他叼起拉鍊头，微仰起头看了姜丹尼尔一眼后便蹲低身子，用洁白的牙齿拉下了姜丹尼尔裤裆处的拉鍊。

  
巨兽蛰伏的那处早已热气蒸腾。

  
姜丹尼尔极欲自深色平口内裤下冲出的分身尺寸惊人，光从隆起的裤裆与撑起的高度，邕圣祐便能大致描绘出那柱状物的形状与硬度，摸上带着湿气的布料，邕圣祐先是伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了舔那长条型的隆起，直到布料颜色深了一阶，才伸手拉下姜丹尼尔早已湿透的内裤，任由勃发的粗大分身弹到他精致的脸上。

  
姜丹尼尔的性器的确如他心中所想那般壮观。粗长的茎身、圆润的龟头，还有上面因为肿胀而浮起的青筋，那胀得透著紫红色的狰狞性器让邕圣祐看得心惊却也同时兴奋不已，伸手覆上那巨大的肉柱，舔了舔嘴，他伸出舌头开始细细品嚐这副完美躯体的精华之处。

  
光是看着自己的分身在褪下内裤的那瞬间弹上邕圣祐脸颊的画面，姜丹尼尔就觉得自己要射了。只见邕圣祐双手扶著他的巨物，先是用舌头试探性地舔了舔早已渗著汁水的龟头，尔后侧过脸，直接舔上了肉柱与两个囊袋的相连处，再由下至上接连不断地一路舔到茎身前端。如此敏感而羞耻的部位被柔软湿润的舌头侵犯让姜丹尼尔忍不住粗喘了口气，他抓上邕圣祐的头发，见他埋首於自己腿间，忍不住体内恶趣味的因子，就朝他脸上用力顶了顶，瞬时，邕圣祐便被姜丹尼尔分身上的前列腺液及自己的口水沾得满脸水光。稍稍移开脸颊，邕圣祐朝姜丹尼尔看了一眼，尔后半是挑衅半是报复地直接一口将手中那根巨大的柱状物含入嘴里。

  
姜丹尼尔的分身太过粗长，邕圣祐堪堪含了一半便无法继续深入，艰难地咽了口口水，他开始用舌头延著柱身上的青筋仔细舔弄，并配合着吞咽的动作，用他饱满的脸颊肉吸着姜丹尼尔的分身。

  
邕圣祐的舌头十分调皮，舔弄间总是恶作剧般地用舌尖顶著他分身上的青筋，马眼抵在他窄热湿润的喉头，随着每一次顶弄，他都觉得自己又硬了几分，性器胀得生疼，邕圣祐的嘴里又湿又热，从未与人口交过的姜丹尼尔哪里有过这种销魂体验，邕圣祐因为自己的粗大分身而隆起的脸颊，还有上头被自己体液沾湿的三颗小痣皆看起来淫秽无比，加上吸吮时发出的啧啧声，在触觉、视觉、听觉的三重刺激下，姜丹尼尔脑门一热，一阵电流窜过，一时没忍住就这么射了出来。

  
正好吐出嘴中的巨物，姜丹尼尔毫无预警的高潮让滚烫白浊的精液全射在了邕圣祐脸上，任是帮人口交无数次的邕圣祐也被这突如其来的颜射弄得一脸吃惊。

  
「对、对不起！」见自己射出的精液弄得邕圣祐满脸都是白浊的液体，有些甚至沾到了他乌溜溜的头发上，姜丹尼尔赶忙道歉，但只有他心里知道，看到那张美丽脸庞沾著自己的东西，内心那份难以言喻的兴奋与玷污美好事物时那股扭曲的成就感实际上远远大于歉意。

  
「第一次，哼？」伸出手指将姜丹尼尔射到他睫毛上的精液揭去，邕圣祐难以形容现在是什么心情，只不咸不淡地问了句，「你说的第一次，是哪里的第一次？」

  
都是。

  
靠在门边，看着邕圣祐站起身用那双秀气的手慢慢擦拭掉脸上的浓稠白液，刚高潮过后的姜丹尼尔瞬间又觉得下身微硬，一把拉过邕圣祐的手臂，也不在意那张嘴刚刚才舔弄过自己的性器，张口就含上了邕圣祐的唇瓣，浓烈的雄性麝香随之扑鼻而来，抚上脸颊，他帮邕圣祐沾去颊侧最后一点精斑后将舌头深入了邕圣祐的嘴里，重新将方才那股湿热用身体另一个部位体会了遍。

  
放任姜丹尼尔的软舌在自己嘴里不断搅弄，再次感受到腿间的硬物感，邕圣祐抬了抬嘴角，两舌交缠之际伸手就往姜丹尼尔的下身摸去，手指刚套上那根熟悉的粗硬物事，臀部却突然传来了被大力揉捏抓掐的触感。

  
「知道你技术好，」放开邕圣祐的嘴唇，将下身朝前方的大腿根部顶了顶，两手抓着邕圣祐饱满的臀肉，勾起唇，姜丹尼尔沉著声看着那双湿润的眼睛说道：「所以別弄疼自己了，嗯？」  
被这般亵玩似地提著臀部，看了姜丹尼尔一眼，邕圣祐推开他走向套房深处的臥室，知道姜丹尼尔正边脱著衣服边跟著自己，拿起床头饭店人员帮他準备好的润滑液与两个保险套，邕圣祐头也不回地将其中一个套子向后递给姜丹尼尔。

  
「怎么戴套应该不需要我教你吧，小处男？」

  
并不在意邕圣祐对自己的戏称，撕开包装，姜丹尼尔驾轻就熟地为自己的分身戴好套子后就爬到了床上，靠在床头，见邕圣祐手脚麻利地解著衬衫上的扣子，姜丹尼尔只好出声提醒道：「脱慢点，」对上邕圣祐直视而来的眼神，他无辜地眨了眨眼睛，「这是我的第一次，记得吗？」

  
本该享用大餐的人却突然变成被享用的佳肴让邕圣祐本就无语到了极点，听到姜丹尼尔特別强调自己是第一次，看在钱的份上，邕圣祐瘪起嘴，再不情愿也只得放慢手上脱衣的动作。一颗颗解开钮釦，他缓缓拉下身上的黑色衬衫，饭店空调吹得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但与之相比让他更难受的却是从床上传来的火热视线。

  
像忍著多天饥饿的狮子在看一块肥美多汁的牛排，姜丹尼尔绷着一张脸紧紧盯着邕圣祐，一双眼睛连眨都没眨。只见邕圣祐用那张带着不甘表情的微红小脸像个脱衣舞孃般为自己一件件脱下身上的衣物，白皙纤瘦的躯体就这样一点点暴露在空气中，他身形虽瘦削，但该有肉的部位却一个不落，线条流畅的手臂、白皙光洁的胸部，轻薄的肌肉披覆在他平坦的腹部，看上去有力却柔软，而当他褪下那件黑色三角内裤时，同主人般秀气修长的分身一跃而出，黑色耻毛下的半勃性器随着动作微微晃动，看上去调皮却又惹人怜爱。看着这仅听得见自己心跳声的香豔画面，猩红的欲望在姜丹尼尔逐渐深沈的眼底蔓延，只有不断上下滚动的喉结及从额上滴下的汗水出卖他的隐忍。

  
看出姜丹尼尔忍得辛苦，早已褪下所有衣物、全身赤裸的邕圣祐拿着润滑液也爬上了床，双膝大张地跪在洁白的床单上，挤了满手润滑液，看着姜丹尼尔的脸，在为自己套上保险套后，他右手摸上自己的性器，左手则往后穴探去，舔舔嘴后就这么前后开攻了起来。许久没用过的后穴有些干涩，邕圣祐先试着伸了食指进去，绕着肛口按摩一圈后才慢慢挤入中指，但两指的宽度远远不够，为了缓和后穴被插入的不适，他套弄起前面的分身，被情慾包裹著的瞬间，他闭上眼缓缓动起了后穴中的两根手指，一边抽插著后穴一边撸著性器，就像是自己正操干著自己，这种违反认知的性爱让他觉得淫荡羞耻却又无比愉悅，随着穴内指数一根一根地增加，邕圣祐手上套弄的动作便越来越大力，就像自己真的破入了身后那逼仄的小口，在湿热的肠道中来回抽插一样。

  
「唔嗯…嗯啊…」

  
听着邕圣祐自渎所发出的呻吟声，姜丹尼尔觉得自己要疯了。从邕圣祐洁白的大腿间，他能看到那时隐时现的手指正肆意侵犯著自己求而不得的部位，而面前邕圣祐那勃发的性器也正被拽在它主人的手中，随着那几根鸠佔鹊巢的手指前后套弄，看着邕圣祐紧闭双眼、小口微张、一脸沉迷地操弄著自己，姜丹尼尔忍得太阳穴青筋直冒却无处可发洩，一气之下便用力掐了邕圣祐大腿一把。

  
被掐得惊叫一声，见姜丹尼尔满面情潮地瞪着自己，邕圣祐勾了勾嘴角。「哈啊…怎么，没看过男人自慰吗？」

  
还真没看过。忍著被忽略的怒意，姜丹尼尔一把将邕圣祐抓了过来，让他跪趴在自己的身上。「…快点，不是要破我的处吗？」

  
邕圣祐笑得嫣然，「別着急，小处男。」说着，他一手扶在姜丹尼尔的宽肩上，一手掰著臀瓣将被自己玩得湿润柔软的穴口抵在姜丹尼尔同样湿滑的龟头上，微微摆动着腰就这么前后磨蹭起来。「可以吗？就这么把第一次给了我？」

  
可以可以可以！要什么全都拿去吧！只要让我赶快进去！姜丹尼尔在内心咆啸著。见邕圣祐明显是在作弄自己，两手抓起邕圣祐的腰侧，姜丹尼尔一个用力就翻身将邕圣祐压在身下，没等邕圣祐反应过来，腰一挺就这么直直插了进去。

  
「啊嗯…！」好大！被姜丹尼尔毫无预警地猛力插入，即便已经做过充分润滑，邕圣祐仍被姜丹尼尔巨大的性器捅得两眼发黑，明明刚刚才洩过一次，那肉柱却滚烫坚挺依旧，甚至有过之而无不及，而姜丹尼尔这么猛烈的挺入，那茎身竟堪堪只进入了三分之一，让邕圣祐不禁开始感到有些害怕。

  
「你的废话太多了。」亲了亲邕圣祐因情慾而泛红的眼角，姜丹尼尔温柔地拨动着他额上散落的发丝，胯下却仍无情地朝里挺进。

  
艰难地含着姜丹尼尔的性器，邕圣祐试图让自己放松却毫无效果，姜丹尼尔没有经验，只是一个劲地想挤进他的后穴，让他疼得难受，抓着枕套，他有些可怜地道：「唔嗯…等、等等…別…太、太大了…」

  
「呵呵…这种的倒可以多说一点。」看着平时总带股傲气的邕圣祐此时正被自己压在身下，皱著鼻头眼含泪光，可爱又可怜地轻轻呻吟著，心动之际，他一个用力将自己的分身整根没入邕圣祐那紧致的后庭里，顺势欺下身将邕圣祐的喊叫全吞进了嘴了。

  
再一次被姜丹尼尔这般大力挺进，邕圣祐只觉得自己的肠道已经被姜丹尼尔可观的性器填得严严实实，完全成了姜丹尼尔那肉柱的形状，在姜丹尼尔放开他唇瓣的下一秒，他喘著气正想叫姜丹尼尔让他先缓缓，后穴在一阵空虚后却又是一阵猛力的顶撞。

  
「啊、啊嗯！哈啊…唔不、哈嗯…」

  
姜丹尼尔几乎不让他有任何喘息机会，在那甬道里开拓一方天地后，随即开始挺腰进行猛烈攻击，邕圣祐被撞得身体不停上下晃动，头顶到床头连脖子都歪了姜丹尼尔却还是一个劲地顶弄，操干得他只能发出破碎的呻吟声。

  
姜丹尼尔知道自己应该温柔，但他就是忍不住，他从不晓得做爱是如此美好，邕圣祐又窄又热的肠道紧紧吸着自己，像是要把他整个人都吞进去般，而他就如同一个在茫茫大海中失去罗盘的水手，仅能跟著人鱼淫荡甜美呻吟的导引，依靠著这由人鱼所造的海流航行。一手套弄著邕圣祐的性器，姜丹尼尔抓上邕圣祐的胸部，贫瘠的胸膛在情慾下泛著粉色，轻轻一掐便是一道红痕，他揪起胸上的红点，毫不留情地开始搓揉，惹得邕圣祐又是一阵哭喊，像是安抚哭闹的孩子般，姜丹尼尔俯下身去含住被自己玩弄得硬挺的肉粒，一阵吸吮后又朝另一侧的乳头亲去，沿途留下了深浅不一的吻痕与抓痕。

  
邕圣祐从未被这般玩弄过，姜丹尼尔就像个刚拿到新玩具的孩子，什么都要摸一摸、玩一玩才肯罢手，弄得他慾火焚身，体内横冲直撞的肉棒却总顶不到那关键的一处，靠山山倒，靠人人跑，还是靠自己最实在，难耐地咬了咬唇，邕圣祐在姜丹尼尔猛力抽插之际开始自己摆动起腰肢，皇天不复苦心人，终于在姜丹尼尔又一次的狠力撞击下让他干到了自己最舒爽的一处。

  
「哈嗯…！」

  
被邕圣祐突然拔高的甜腻叫床声惊得一愣，姜丹尼尔停下动作看了被顶得痴态尽显的邕圣祐一眼，这才知道刚刚自己这是顶到了邕圣祐的敏感点，随后便提枪猛烈朝那一点进攻。姜丹尼尔学得很快，几乎每一下都精準地顶在那点上，终于从这场教学性爱中嚐到甜头，邕圣祐双腿大开让姜丹尼尔能更轻易地进到最深处，同时一下一下地收缩著肠道来配合姜丹尼尔九浅一深的抽插，「哈嗯、啊、啊嗯…好大！唔、太、太深了…哈、哈嗯…好棒、再用力点…！」

  
耳里听着邕圣祐鼓励性的淫叫，眼前是那放任他在自己身上开疆拓土的美丽躯体，下身又干著那吸着他肉棒同时不断收紧的小穴，姜丹尼尔眼冒血丝地看着不停在眼前晃动的邕圣祐，觉得自己真是爱上了个欠干的货色，一想到他可能在別的男人身下也是这般淫荡地扭著腰肢不停索求，心下一狠便抽出埋在邕圣祐体内的肉棒，在邕圣祐半是痴迷半是狐疑的眼神下将分身上的保险套拔起一把丟到地上。

  
「等等！不能生、哈嗯…！」

  
还没来得及制止，姜丹尼尔便提著被汗与前列腺液浸得水亮湿滑的性器直接一插到底。「怎么，我是第一次，哪里做错了吗？」仿佛刚才什么事也没发生般，姜丹尼尔又继续他在邕圣祐体内的抽插。

  
「唔…哼哈…唔嗯…」手臂交叠地挡着脸，邕圣祐红著一张脸竟连一句话都说不出口。

  
他从未让人生插过。此刻邕圣祐能感觉到体内在肠道上不断摩擦而过的性器，连上头一条条的青筋如今他都能在脑内一一描绘，这种毫无保留、严丝合缝的感觉让他觉得比过往任何一次性爱都还要来得羞耻，连带着也说不出方才那些露骨情色的浪语。

  
邕圣祐挡着脸默不作声，仅在每一下顶弄间发出微弱的哼哼声，姜丹尼尔却觉得比方才那些甜腻的浪啼悅耳，想到这样的邕圣祐可能只有自己看过，心里便更为兴奋。由于生插的关系，邕圣祐一下便感觉到姜丹尼尔性器的胀大，想到自己今天一个晚上不仅莫名奇妙被以为是零号的人上，还被突如其来地生插，而在腰痠得要死的当下在自己体内驰骋的那东西竟还可以再更大，一阵悲苦瞬间湧上心头，眼泪就这么不争气地落了下来。

  
「呜呜呜…哼嗯、哈啊…丹、丹尼尔…不、唔嗯、不要了…」

  
见邕圣祐哭着向自己求饶，姜丹尼尔安抚性质地撸著邕圣祐的分身后又朝前顶了顶，「宝贝，这怎么行，我还是第一次呢…」

  
妈的第一次就这么了不起吗？！邕圣祐皱著张脸边哭边在心里骂道，他无力地攀著姜丹尼尔的肩膀，身体早已被玩弄得疲惫不堪，心里只想赶紧结束这场磨人的性事好倒头就睡，於是他夹紧屁股，意图透过自己的收缩让姜丹尼尔赶紧缴械。

  
姜丹尼尔自然清楚邕圣祐的那些小九九，掐著邕圣祐的臀肉，他一边加速下身的插抽，一边大力套弄起邕圣祐的性器，就在邕圣祐於自己手掌心射精的瞬间，他随着甬道剧烈的收缩也一同将滚烫的精液全射进了邕圣祐的体内。感受到自己被强行灌入一道烫人的液体，邕圣祐因高潮而异常敏感的身体抖了抖，意识到那是姜丹尼尔的精液，本就因情欲翻湧而潮红的脸又更红了些。

  
看着进入贤者时间而一脸迷离的邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔抱起微喘著气的他，爱不释手地摸起了他附著一层薄汗的赤裸身躯。高潮过后的身体总是依恋他人的体温，就在邕圣祐享受著姜丹尼尔那双在自己身上游走的温暖大掌，差点就这么舒服得睡去时，一个熟悉的硬物感却从两人交叠的身体间传来。

  
不是吧…

  
只见姜丹尼尔冲著他靦腆地笑了笑，尔后亲了亲他脸颊上的那三颗痣。

  
「看啊宝贝，星星才刚升起呢。」


End file.
